unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 005
The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga chapter 5 begins with Akabane Raishin and Yaya who were about to have lunch when they suddenly encounter Charlotte Belew with Sigmund who was resting on top of her cap. Raishin then invites them to have lunch together, and as they were, he suddenly notices Magnus, the person whom he assumes to be Akabane Tenzen, the object of his revenge. Chronology The next day, during a lunch break, inside the Cafeteria, Raishin and Yaya each got their own helpings of food. Raishin then notices Charlotte and Sigmund and calls out to them, startling Charlotte. He then asked Sigmund how he was doing, and a little surprised, Sigmund replied that he was fine. Charlotte rudely interposed and turned away, but Raishin stopped her and asked her to have lunch together, startling her and Yaya. Charlotte becomes flustered and Yaya becomes jealous. Charlotte refused as she walked away, scoffing at Raishin, but Raishin was persistent and followed her to her table, sitting opposite her. Charlotte was vexed and Yaya went into a dark silence. As Raishin started eating, he then asked Charlotte about what the commotion was about the previous day. Charlotte answered that it was about Cannibal Candy. Raishin then inquired about it, but Charlotte refused to answer him. Raishin retorted back at her, but Charlotte asked him to keep quiet and then demanded him to think of a fun topic to talk about with her. Raishin then retorted back teasingly, flustering Charlotte. Irritated, Charlotte then commanded Sigmund to attack Raishin, but Sigmund asked for her to calm down as he still have to eat his meal first. Charlotte retorted back at Sigmund when Raishin suddenly noticed Magnus, who was walking along the street with Hotaru and Tamamushi, opposite the glass wall, and at that instant, a sudden image of a burning scene flashes before his eyes. Raishin abruptly stood up, startling Charlotte. Charlotte asked Raishin what happened and then noticed Magnus. She then asked Raishin if he was going to target Magnus next. Raishin ignored Charlotte and called out to Yaya, but Charlotte tried intercepting him, warning him of Magnus’ overwhelming abilities. Raishin was stubborn and remarked back that he will not understand until he tries it himself. He burst out of the Cafeteria and called out to Magnus. Magnus halted and his automata stepped in front of him in a protective measure. Magnus then asked Raishin who he was. The students eating in the Cafeteria and the students walking on the street came to a halt to stare at Raishin and Magnus’ direction. Raishin retorted back at Magnus, and Magnus replied back that he had mistaken him for someone else. Raishin apathetically answered Magnus’ reply and continued to announce that he just wanted to give him something. In a split second, before he could finish his sentence and reach out for the item, Raishin felt the tickle of frill and was then suddenly surrounded by Magnus’ six automata in all directions, holding their weapons against his throat. Yaya ran towards Raishin to try to help him, but Magnus’ Squadron held their blades deeper onto him in response, making Yaya helpless. Rashin remarked at Magnus’ Squadron to calm down and then clarified that he was asked by an acquaintance of Magnus’ to give Magnus the small bottle. Magnus commanded his Squadron to withdraw. Raishin then threw the small bottle to Magnus who caught it, thanked him, and left along with his Squadron. Yaya, about to cry, ran towards Raishin, asked him if he was hurt, and then apologized for not being able to do anything while Raishin, clenching his fist, was downcast after being helpless against Magnus. Raishin then remarked to Yaya his realization when Felix suddenly interposed, applauding and praising him, greeted him, and then asked if he could talk with him for a moment. He then invited him back into the Cafeteria. Raishin, having no reason to refuse, followed Felix. As they entered, female students blushed. Charlotte flusteredly stood up upon seeing Felix who greeted her and asked her if he could join her table. Charlotte flusteredly refused Felix and then asked him what he wanted from her. Felix assented and teasingly asked Charlotte to go out on a date with him, but Charlotte flusteredly refused. Felix then revealed his true intention of wanting to talk with Raishin, surprising Yaya and Charlotte, both having jumped into a malicious conclusion. Raishin retorted back at Felix and then asked him what he wanted from him, reciting his profile, surprising him. Felix then proposed to Raishin a deal, but Raishin swiftly refused. Felix was insistent, continuing, offering Raishin an entry qualification to the Night Party. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 1 chapter 5 was adapted from the last half part of the third part to the fifth part and the last part of the second chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Event Characters In order of appearance: * Akabane Raishin * Yaya * Sigmund * Charlotte Belew * Felix Kingsfort New Characters * Akabane Tenzen * Tamamushi * Magnus * Hotaru * Kagerou * Kamakiri * Himegumo * Mitsubachi Abilities New Abilities * Spacial Transition - Kamakiri Magic Circuits * Kongouriki - Yaya New Magic Circuit * Unnamed magic circuit - Kamakiri Faction and Organization * Disciplinary Committee New Faction and Organization There is new no faction and organization shown or mentioned in this chapter. Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Main Street New Locations * Liverpool ** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart *** Cafeteria Terminologies * Night Party * Magic Energy * Automaton * Wiseman * Rounds * Entry Qualification New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Foreshadow There is no foreshadow shown or mentioned in this chapter. Trivia Refer Back There is no refer back shown or mentioned in this chapter. Cultural Reference There is no cultural reference shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Questions * What was the burning scene that flashed before Raishin's eyes after seeing Magnus? * How did Magnus' Squadron appear at the scene in a trice? Quotes * (From Charlotte to Sigmund) : “Sigmund! Burn this idiot (Raishin) to a crisp!!” * (From Sigmund to Charlotte) : “Calm down, Charl. I have to chow down this chicken first.” * (From Raishin to Charlotte) : “Sorry, but I'm a stubborn fool. I won't understand it until I try it myself.” * (From Raishin to Magnus) : “Taking a walk while having your dolls wait on you? You haven't changed. You still have the worst hobbies.” * (From Felix to Raishin) : “You really are just as the rumors say. You've been here a few days and you dare pick a fight with the Marshal.” Category:Manga Chapters Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters